


Under her control

by BattleQueen



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need more of these two, Is it robot sex?Idk, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleQueen/pseuds/BattleQueen
Summary: In their version of sex, Viper is under Ash's control.
Relationships: Ash/Viper (Titanfall)
Kudos: 5





	Under her control

"Viper, remove your hand," Ash said. Her tone harsh yet also strangely light.

Viper let out a noise of displeasure and discomfort as he removed his hand from around his cock. It throbbed, still leaking pre.

He was sure this was the third time she had done this. She always waited till he was close, just about ready to cum before she ordered him to stop. He hadn't had to use their safe word yet, and he doubted he would, but it was still a possibility. If he did use it, Ash would give up her teasing and let him have his orgasm. 

Viper and Ash couldn't have what people would call "normal sex" for obvious reasons, mainly Ash's body. If she was still human they would. But their version of sex was still good, and they both enjoyed it.

"Good boy Viper."

Ash had her semi-cold hands wrapped around his chest. Keeping him close to her own chest. Just making sure he knew that she was there. And that she was in control.

"Ash,"

"Hmm? Do you require a bit of a break for a few moments? I'm fine with that, tough I will know when you touch yourself again."

"Yes Ash, I know."

"I'm curious. Have you been keeping count how many times I've had you stop?"

"Yes. Three."

"Feels like a lot more. Bet it feels that way for you as well hmm?"

Viper nodded instead of an answer. If he didn't answer she would most likely keep talking. And Viper would love to her voice more. She sounded sexy to him when she spoke the way she was.

"I love seeing you in the sky, so powerful and strong. What is it you say? The skies belong to you? Yes, I can agree, they do seem to belong to you whenever a battle calls for it. But, something else I really love about you," Ash said before gripping his chest a bit harder, not hard enough to leave marks for a while, but marks that would be there for a few seconds before fading away, "I love how you also can turn to this. Submissive for the woman you love and so quickly too!"

"Ash,"

"Shh. You can talk when I'm done. What else was I gonna say? Ah right, I was just going to make my point clearer. You can go from a fearless warrior and ruler of the skies, to a submissive for me. And I love it."

Her tone whenever she talked about this, or anything during these moments of passion, was always a teasing tone. She didn't have exactly slutty tone, but if she ever found out that it could turn Viper on even more, she'd do it. 

"But overall, I just love you Viper, you know that right?"

"Yes Ash, I know."

Viper breathed for a few moments. Ash resting her chin on her shoulder, letting her grip become lighter on her chest. Her hands were almost always cold, but Viper didn't mind it to much. Plus they seemed a bit warmer this time.

"Ash, can I touch myself again?"

Ash gave a small sigh, "I don't know why you ask that nearly every time. I don't control when you touch yourself again, I simply control when you stop and how fast you go. Go ahead, come on."

Well that wasn't completely true. She wouldn't let him touch himself for a few minutes after she told him to stop. If he did, he probably would have an orgasm sooner then she wanted him to.

Viper carefully wrapped his hand around his cock once again when she had answered his question. It throbbed again in attention, and Viper would give it that attention. Or as much as he could before Ash stopped him again, and how much attention she would let him give. It felt good when his hand was finally wrapped around it again.

"As always, start with some slow strokes then just work yourself at whatever pace you feel like. When I give the command of course."

Viper was a bit hopeful at this request. Not just because he was allowed to work at his own pace but her request was a bit more basic then some of her others. Which always ment she was getting close to letting him have his much needed and wanted orgasm.

He stroked his cock slowly. Bringing his hand up to the top of his cock before he brought it all the way down. It was horrible slowness for him but he was under Ash's control for a while. He knew that.

Ash watched his face but also his hand. Enjoying the reactions of his face, the face that was usually hidden in his helmet, but not right now. Now it was out for Ash to see. She also enjoyed seeing the movements of his hand. Seeing how slowly he could make his movements go, wanting to obey her orders.

"Alright Viper. Go ahead. At any pace you feel like. Slow, fast, it's up to you baby."

Viper began to stroke faster, good god he needed this so bad. He knew deep down that this wasn't gonna be the time he would be able to finally have what he wanted, but he tried to push that thought down and just enjoy what he could now.

Ash watched him carefully now. Making sure she caught him before he released. She was very good at doing so. Obviously. She had already done it three times this night, and done it plenty more times before. She never told Viper how she did it and when he asked her. And she never would.

Viper felt himself become close. So close. He was ready for it. Good lord he was ready for it, he wanted it as well. Ash still watched carefully. She didn't tell him to stop. Not yet. 

His movements got a bit faster and that's when Ash said the words Viper knew were coming, but he wished they didn't.

"Viper, Remove your hand."

He winced slightly this time as he, almost painfully, pulled his hand away. His cock throbbed once more, asking silently to have that attention back. Begging almost.

"I was about to let you cum. But I stopped you. Obviously. But then I had a thought, and I knew I wanted to do it with you Viper. I wanted to do something with you. Something that I don't believe we've done before."

"W-What is it?"

"Put your hands behind your back."

Viper was a bit confused at what she could be planning but obeyed. Ash removed her hands from his chest for a few moments but when his hands was behind his back she wrapped them around him once again.

"Now, let me begin."

Viper jumped ever so slightly when Ash's hand wrapped around his cock. Was she gonna do what he thinks she's gonna do?

Ash began stroking his cock painfully slow. Her cold hand on his warm cock created a feeling that felt pretty good for Viper.

Ash watched her own movements not looking up at Viper yet, tough she would later. She placed her other hand on his shoulder rubbing it lovingly.

"How does that feel baby?"

"It feels good Ash."

"You want me to go faster?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright then."

Ash increased her speed a significant amount. Viper was breathing heavy now. Yes, yes, yes. Oh it felt good. Ash had never done this before. And he hoped he could convince her to do this again. 

Ash now looked at Viper. Enjoying his face of pleasure at her stroking of his cock.

"You close Viper?"

"Yes! Ash, please please don't stop now."

"I won't. You've had this orgasm stopped enough for today."

Ash now stroked fast. Viper felt his hands tense up behind his back. Digging into the blanket on their bed.

"Ash I'm cumming!"

Ash heard him say this and unlike she had made him do to himself, she didn't stop. She kept storking, bringing Viper over the edge.

Her hand became covered in his cum. A thin line of it connecting her hand to his cock as she pulled away, it broke after a short distance.

"Alright Viper. You're not in my control anymore. Feel free to do what you want to now."

Viper brought his hands from out behind his back as he fell back onto the bed. 

Ash looked at him before laying back next to him on her side. He turned on his side as well facing her. He gave some quick kisses to where her mouth would have been and on her forehead.

"I noticed you've never used the safe word. You didn't forget it?"

"No I remember it. I've just never felt the need to use it."

"Ever?"

"Ever. You do fine in making me not feel to uncomfortable."

"Thank you. I would never wish to inflict that upon you, that is the reason I made sure we had the safe word in the first place."

Viper smiled.

"Tough I have one more thing for you to do."

"What's that?"

She showed him her cum covered hand. 

"You think you could help me clean this up?"

Viper gave a small breathy laugh, " Sure. I'd be happy to."

**Author's Note:**

> Ash x Viper = Asher.
> 
> I need more of these two I swear.


End file.
